Dog or wolf
by s-samye
Summary: Fuyumi dice que el esta equivocado, que no es un perro. Pero Shoto sabe que la equivocada es ella, Baku es un perro grande de esos que parecen lobos pero que no son lobos, de esos que no recuerda el nombre. ( —AU / —Ooc )


Todoroki no es alguien que se podría considerar un amante de la naturaleza ni nada de eso, era todo lo contrario pues lo que realmente amaba era estar en su habitación pegado al computador dibujando; de vez en cuando hacia garabatos de su madre que se negaba a completar y otras veces solo eran paisajes o algunos personajes de los animes que veía en su tiempo libre.

Pero ahí estaba con su hermana Fuyumi, sentado en un tronco viejo y sucio mientras comía un poco de ramen instantáneo, sí, ella había olvidado llevar la comida y tuvieron que pasar comprando algunas provisiones, en este caso era comida instantánea que sirviera para evitar su muerte debido a la negligencia de su hermana y claro, también por sus nulas habilidades para conseguir comida de la "salvaje" naturaleza.

— ¿Qué tal esta Shoto? —pregunta Fuyumi mirando al menor por el rabillo del ojo.

—Estaría mejor un soba_, _pero creo que comer este ramen no me matara, ¿verdad?

La mayor sonrío avergonzada recordando que justo unos minutos antes de llegar a su destino recordó que no había guardado el canasto en que el que había empacado la comida. Lo bueno era que si habían llevado su ropa y otras cosas personales, tal como Shoto con su teléfono y dos cargadores portátiles con los que, según el vería unos cuantos capítulos de un anime que había descargado antes de salir.

Ella solo quería convivir un poco más de tiempo con su hermano antes de que comenzara la secundaria. Y la mejor opción que se le había ocurrido era salir de casa y estar un rato en contacto con la naturaleza, pero bueno, el bicolor había ido preparado así que parecía que su idea no funcionaría mucho después de todo.

_"Mejor hubiéramos salido al parque local", _pensó Fuyumi. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para aquello, ahora están en un área especial para acampar, pero aun así los servicios de comida—y otras cosas— que proporcionaban para los campistas quedaban un poco largo de ellos.

Faltaban unas cinco horas para que empezara a oscurecer y Shoto realmente no quería estar ahí, el no odiaba estar al aire libre, sin embargo, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en lo cómodo que seria estar acostado en su cama en lugar de usar un saco para dormir tendido en el suelo dentro de una pequeña tienda de campaña.

Perfectamente podría estar afuera hablando con su hermana, pero ella a había ido por más comida para los tres días que estarían ahí, sin su preciado wi-fi y su exquisita cama. También le gustaría estar jugando Fortnite con su amigo Midoriya a como habían planeado los últimos días de clases, ambos eran amantes de aquel juego y era típico en ellos pasar los fines de semana encerrados en el cuarto de Shoto jugando.

Justo ahora viendo un pequeño folleto de aquel lugar en el que se señalaban todas las áreas del parque se dio cuenta de que cerca de su lugar había un pequeño lago, sus piernas se sentían un poco adormecidas y realmente no estaba haciendo mucho ahí tirado sobre su saco para dormir.

Lo medito unos momentos hasta terminar decidiendo ir a caminar un rato mientras llegaba su hermana. Tomo su teléfono y unos de los cargadores portátiles que tenia y fuera de la tienda tomo una pequeña ramita del suelo para marcar su camino pues su sentido de la orientación era tan malo, al igual que Kaminari tratando de coquetear con Jirou, un asco total.

_"Pobre Kaminari"_, piensa Shoto mientras comienza su pequeña aventura tratando de llegar con éxito al lago que según aquel folleto tenia su agua azul como el cielo, y un muy bonito paisaje verde lleno de flora y quizá un poco de fauna.

Shoto realmente odiaba que aquel lugar no tuviera un sendero determinado para poder llegar al lago pues justo ahora se encontraba estirando su pierna izquierda sobre un gran arbusto para luego hacer lo mismo con la derecha sin llegar a caer de cara al suelo, fue entonces cuando el bicolor logro divisar el dichoso lago: si tenia el agua tan azul como prometía el folleto y la flora también estaba ahí.

Pero no había ningún tipo de animal por allí... al menos no uno que Shoto pudiera ver.

Una hora después sus ojos estaban empezando a arder debido a estar pegado a su teléfono, pero el realmente no tenia nada mejor que hacer además de ver unos capítulos de su anime favorito hasta que Fuyumi llegara y empezara a llamarlo desesperadamente. Había tomado muchas fotos geniales, tanto del lago y algunas flores como de el mismo gracias a la magia del temporizador.

Decidió entonces que era tiempo de descansar un poco su vista, y quizá regresar para ver si Fuyumi ya había llevado un poco de comida más allá de ramen.

Los gatos siempre han sido el animal favorito de Shoto, no hay razón para ello, simplemente ama los gatos. Sin embargo, cuando llego de su pequeño "paseo" al lago se encontró con una sorpresa.

_"¿Eso es un perro?"_,piensa Shoto confundido observando al animal que parecía dormir cómodamente dentro de su tienda; estaba echado sobre su saco de dormir y tenia su cabeza hundida entre la tela.

_"¿Se alejo de sus dueños?", _aquella era la única posibilidad en la que el bicolor podía pensar, y era la única que tenía sentido para él.

Soltó un suspiro resignado, él no podía despertar a aquel peludo canino y echarlo como si nada. No era una personal desalmada a pesar de que siempre mantenía una expresión neutra cual pez muerto.

Lo pensó solo unos momentos antes de avanzar con paso tranquilo hasta las pequeñas sillas que parecían de esas que parecen usar los directores de películas, tomo la de color verde y la movió hasta estar cerca de su tienda donde se sentó a un lado del perro.

Vio sus orejas moverse un poco por lo que asumió que se había dado cuenta de su presencia y que no le incomodaba, saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la cámara para tomarle un par de fotos al canino. Tal vez su cara no se podía ver, pero era realmente grande, a pesar de estar acostado.

Le tomo varias fotos usando el flash pues ya estaba algo oscuro para tener buenas fotos con luz natural y esperaba no haber molestado al perro con la luz. Revisando las fotos se dio cuenta de que aquel animal peludo estuvo moviendo su cola todo el rato junto a sus orejas: le dio una mirada rápida al perro, pero este seguía con su cabeza escondida.

— ¿Estas despierto? —pregunto y a pesar de que sabía que el can no le respondería, tenía la esperanza de que levantara su cabeza y así fue. Tanto las orejas como la cola del can se levantaron el mismo tiempo que su cabeza.

Shoto amo inmediatamente los rojizos ojos del perro, combinaban totalmente con aquel montón de pelo rubio: era hermoso, aunque un poco extraño, ¿los perros podían tener el iris de color rojo?

— ¿Te puedo tocar? —le pregunto estirando su mano para tratar de alcanzar la cabeza del perro quien solo miraba fijamente: — ¡No me muerdas por favor! —exclamo justo antes de que su mano tocara la cabeza del can... pero no sucedió nada.

El perro simplemente cerro sus ojos y acerco su cabeza aun más a la fría palma del bicolor buscando atención, Shoto sonrió con entusiasmo ante aquello. Su mano seguía intacta y el can parecía estar tranquilo con su presencia—aunque había sido el quien había llegado de improviso—, así que se levantó de su silla y puso de cuclillas frente al perro para acariciarlo más fácilmente, paso sus manos por todo el hocico del perro y dejo que lamiera sus manos: parecía reconocer el olor de Shoto por su saco de dormir.

— ¡¿Shoto que estás haciendo?! —Fuyumi, quien acaba de llegar, no pudo contener su sorpresa, esta apretando una bolsa reutilizable contra su pecho y con una expresión llena de terror que Shoto no puede no puede entender.

_"¿Por qué tiene miedo?", _se pregunta el bicolor y a la única razón que logra llegar con su mentalidad de trece años es que el perro entre sus brazos es demasiado grande para que Fuyumi lo acepte.

— ¿Qué pasa Fuyumi? ¿Por qué gritas tan fuerte? —cuestiona sin dejar de acariciar el lomo del perro junto que no deja de gruñirle a la media albina: —Oye no la asustes, es mi hermana. —dice el bicolor al canino y como si este pudiera entenderlo "mágicamente" deja de gruñir.

La media albina se acerca despacio hasta su hermano sin poder creer lo que está viendo; su hermano estaba tocando un jodido lobo. ¿Cómo diablos había pasado aquello y cómo era posible que Shoto siguiera vivo?

No, no... aquello era simplemente imposible para Fuyumi y la idea de haberse intoxicado con el ramen instantáneo al punto de tener alucinaciones no sonaba tan mal.

— ¿Verdad que es muy bonito? —habla Shoto interrumpiendo las locas conclusiones de la mayor: —Y es tan grande, ¡seguro es de tu tamaño en dos patas Fuyumi! —exclamo emocionado el medio albino mirando al _"perro" _con admiración.

Listo, para Fuyumi estaba claro que Shoto tenía razón en dos cosas. Primero, ese animal posiblemente era más grande que ella y segundo, definitivamente hubiera sido mejor quedarse en casa y evitar el ramen instantáneo.

— ¿Q-qué haces con un lobo Shoto? —el menor la mira con las cejas fruncidas: confundido ante sus palabras.

— ¿De que hablas? Es un perro...—responde inclinando su cabeza a un lado sin entender del todo la pregunta de su hermana.

— ¡Estas tocando un lobo Shoto! ¡La que debería estar confundida soy yo! —exclama y además de estar confundida esta aterra de que aquel animal se descontrole y ataque a su preciado hermanito en cualquier momento.

—No es un lobo. —le contradice Shoto sin dudar: —Es de esos perros que parecen lobos, pero no son lobos. —las palabras del medio pelirrojo hacen que Fuyumi se sienta aún más confundida: —No me acuerdo el nombre, pero son muy bonitos, como él.

Sin embargo, la mayor se queda en silencio por completo, se limita observar como el animal lame el rostro de su hermano y como Shoto lo acariciaba, le daba la impresión de que hubiera crecido junto a esa gigante bestia.

—Fuyumi. —llama el bicolor: — ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? No tiene collar ni nada de eso.

Confirmado, Todoroki Fuyumi estaba teniendo alucinaciones por aquel ramen, se negaba a creer que Shoto le estaba pidiendo tener un lobo—que según el era un perro— como mascota.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

— ¿Fuyumi? ¿Sabes donde esta mi perro? —pregunta Shoto entrando a la cocina y asustando a Fuyumi.

—No lo sé. —ella suspiro: — ¿Por qué no le has puesto nombre a ese lobo?

El bicolor arrugo el entrecejo y miro a su hermana seriamente: —Ya te dije que es de esos perros que parecen lobos, pero no son lobos. Y no tiene nombre porque no encuentro el indicado.

Dicho eso, el menor dio media vuelta camino a su habitación para cambiar su uniforme y luego buscar al peludo perro que ya tenia un mes de vivir con ellos. De alguna manera—que ni el mismo entiende—, había convencido a su hermana, quizá era porque en aquellos tres días el perro no se separaba de el en ningún momento.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto logro divisar una montaña de pelo rubio sobre su cama. Por lo general el perro lo esperaba en el patio, pero ese día cuando Shoto llego y no lo vio se alarmo pensando que su hermana lo había llevado a la perrera.

Cerro sus ojos y soltó un suspiro de alivio, cerro la puerta y paso directo al baño con un conjunto de ropa para poder cambiarse porque realmente no le gustaba usar el uniforme de la secundaria.

_"Y me quedan muchos años",_ pensó rodando los ojos ante su cruel destino como adolescente.

Cuando termino su baño y se colocaba la camisa pudo escuchar la puerta siendo arañada con insistencia por lo que se apresuro a vestirse: cuando abrió la puerta el can se tiro encima suyo y empezó a oler su cuello y ropa con insistencia causando cosquillas en Shoto.

— ¡Ya basta! Me provocas muchas cosquillas ¿sabías? —hablo el bicolor y el can agito su cabeza sin quitarse de encima: —Debemos buscarte un nombre...

Una hora después Shoto tenía varios papeles tirados por su habitación y no era nada relacionado a la secundaria, Shoto estaba a punto de rendirse en la tarea de darle un nombre decente a su mascota, miro atentamente el desorden de su habitación y fue noto que el can tenia algo entre sus dientes.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? Ven aquí y suéltalo. —el can le obedeció, Shoto también agradecía que fuera tan inteligente pues así el no tenia que hacerse cargo de entrenarlo.

El peludo can se acercó tranquilamente y dejo una pequeña tablilla de madera que Shoto recordaba haber usado cuando tenía unos nueve años para distinguir los kanjis y para jugar con su hermana, la tablilla que tenía en mano era "explosión = 爆"

_"No tan errado después de todo", _recordando las veces en las que su mascota se enfadaba cuando Midoriya iba a jugar video juegos con el o cuando pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa aporque apenas regresaba el can lo ignoraba por horas o se ponía hacer desastres en su habitación.

—Bien... Te llamaras Baku entonces. —sonrió: —Mañana te traeré un collar con tu nombre.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

— ¿Estas seguro de que puedo entrar? —cuestiona Midoriya mirando con pánico como un imponente _can _de pelaje rubio y ojos rojizos se para aun lado de su amigo gruñéndole con fuerza.

Él no quiere morir, apenas tiene quince años y el perro de su mejor amigo lo odia.

—Claro que si. —asegura Shoto quitando sus zapatos: —Baku no te hará nada, te lo aseguro.

La confianza en la voz de Todoroki termina por convencer a Midoriya quien entra rápidamente e intenta hacer todo con velocidad para ir al cuarto del bicolor y alejarse de aquella peculiar mascota. Le sonríe a Fuyumi cuando pasa por el living y sigue a Todoroki sin atreverse a mirar atrás, Baku está ahí caminando tras ellos.

Cuando entra al cuarto del bicolor y cree estar seguro, su esperanza se rompe al ver pasar a Baku hasta llegar a una cama para perros—en la que él mismo podría dormir perfectamente—, junto al escritorio de Todoroki.

Era seguro que sus tenis terminarían mordidas de alguna forma, como la última vez.

En los dos años que los Todoroki han convivido con el canino—según Shoto ignorando la opinión de su hermana—, nunca han logrado entenderlo, y aun así ellos tenían la sensación de que Baku los entendía a ellos perfectamente.

Para Fuyumi el simple hecho de nunca haber oído a Baku ladrando como un perro normal, más allá de aullidos raros o intentos de "ladridos"—que sonaban más como si le majaran la cola—, era suficiente prueba para saber que no convivían con un perro, todo en Baku indicaba que era un jodido lobo, todos los amigos de Shoto le preguntaban porque tenían un lobo y sus vecinos siempre hacían preguntas raras, ya le habían dicho que llamarían a la policía; entonces ella recurría a las palabras de su hermano, que Baku era de esos perros que parecen, pero no son.

Pero en este caso, Baku si era lo que parecía ser en todo su esplendor.

Y a pesar de aquello había algo que Fuyumi no entendía: ¿por qué ese lobo se había quedado su hermano hace dos años atrás? ¿Por qué nunca lo lastimo? De hecho, Baku siempre cuidaba a Shoto y no se dejaba tocar por nadie más que no fuera el bicolor.

Algunas veces pensaba que Baku había criado por personas y que se había escapado hasta terminar con ellos, pero seguía siendo igual de raro. Si fue criado con personas, ¿por qué no se dejaba tocar por otros?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bakugō—podría decirse que ese era su "nombre" completo—, no podía odiar más a las personas porque realmente no le alcanzaba más odio en su corazón, pero...

Sí, siempre tenía que haber algún maldito _"pero" _que le daba la vuelta a toda la situación. En el caso de Bakugō aquel, _pero_ era un helado de fresa andante que muchos conocían como Todoroki Shoto, el problema era que a el le gustaba aquel singular _"pero"._

¿Por qué? No tiene ni la menor idea, pero le gusta... le gustaba más allá de lo que podría imaginar.

Tal vez era porque nunca le demostró miedo cuando lo conoció, quizá era la comida o las caricias que le hacia siempre que estaban juntos, también estaba la posibilidad de que le gustaran aquellos hermosos ojos con heterocromia o el singular cabello que poseía.

No lo sabía, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, así que estaba bien ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, había un problema del que el mismo Shoto le había hablado—sí, el bicolor hablaba con animales—, y eran sus celos. Pero no podía evitarlo por más que quisiera, no soportaba el hecho de que Shoto estuviera con otra persona u otra mascota más allá de él.

Era la razón del porque siempre lo olfateaba cuando llegaba de sus clases, debía estar seguro, era por protección nada más.

Bueno... también había otra cosa de la que Shoto le hablaba varias veces: _"Baku, no debes tratar de morder a Midoriya ¿Ok? A ninguno de mis compañeros, a ninguna persona o me enojare contigo."_

Y sin saberlo el bicolor usaba su debilidad, Bakugō no podría soportar que el lindo helado de fresa se enojara con él. Entonces su nueva meta era no morder a las personas, en especial a aquel brócoli, aunque Shoto no había mencionado nada de sus tenis.

Había otra cosa que molestaba a Bakugō, ¿sería capaz de transformarse alguna vez para Shoto?

¿Perdería el miedo de ser rechazado por la persona que amaba?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

— ¿¡Bakugō?! ¿Dónde estás? —grita Shoto desde el living cansado de buscar al lobo que vivía con él: —Maldito perro...—susurró dejándose caer de espaldas al sofá, dándose por vencido en la búsqueda.

—Ya te dije que no me llamaras perro. —le susurra alguien más al oído sacándole un susto y obligándole a levantarse de golpe del mullido sofá.

Shoto tiene la mano derecha sobre su pecho y está apretando la tela de su camisa con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, la persona al otro extremo del sofá no deja de mirarlo con burla y con una carcajada atrapada entre sus labios que amenaza con salir pronto.

Lo último que Shoto quiere escuchar es a él burlándose... Realmente había ocasiones en las que el bicolor se arrepentía de muchas cosas, justo como ahora, se arrepentía de haber acogido a ese lobo.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Shoto? —pregunta el otro con burla: —Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma...

Shoto aprieta los dientes un poco antes de dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa: —Es que vi un perro rabioso...

La sonrisa que tenia el rubio desaparece de inmediato siendo remplazada por una mueca extraña que Shoto ya conocía bien y ya no le intimidaba... bueno, eso quería creer él.

Las manos del rubio pronto se encuentran alrededor de la cintura del otro apretando con algo de fuerza, sus orejas están hechas hacia atrás y tiene la cola erizada...

Shoto sonrió aun más ante aquello: — ¿Qué no son los gatos los que erizan la cola?

Bakugō quería matarlo, realmente quería hacerlo, pero siempre había algo que lo frenaba a toda costa: amaba a aquel imbécil helado de fresa que no dejaba de compararlo con perros o putos gatos solo para molestarlo. Quizá ya debería estar acostumbrado a las constantes "bromas" del más alto, sin embargo, era algo que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas.

— ¿Para que mierda me buscabas bastardo? —pregunta con sus ojos fijos en los heterocromáticos del menor, Shoto no hace mucho más allá de pasar sus brazas sobre sus hombros y atraerlo más a su cuerpo.

— ¿No podemos pasar tiempo de caridad juntos?

Bakugō alzo una ceja buscando la trampa en esas palabras, termino de pasar sus manos tras la espalda del otro hasta entrelazar sus dedos, posando sus manos en el pomposo trasero de Shoto.

— ¿Quieres coger? —soltó de repente el rubio logrando que el bicolor se empezara a sonrojar hasta el punto de competir contra el color rojizo de su cabello, aquello hizo que Bakugō se sintiera bien y tuviera más ganas de reír: —Era eso ¿verdad? Eres todo un pervertido Shoto, diciendo "tiempo de caridad" con esas sucias ideas.

— ¡No es nada de eso estúpido! —exclama tratando de soltarse del agarre que tiene el rubio en él, sin embargo, la risa de Bakugō lo detiene.

—Tranquilízate helado con patas. ¿Qué quieres hacer? —pero aun así Bakugō no podía dejar de pensar en que esa escena de alguna manera le recordaba la manera en la que se había presentado a Shoto con su singular forma "humana".

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Bakugō detestaba no poder ponerle las manos encima a su pareja_—que no sabía que era su pareja, pero eso no era lo importante ahora—,_ y reclamarlo de una vez por todas, para que nadie más se acercara a él con _esas_ intenciones. Porque ya había notado que esos _amigos_ que algunas veces iban a su casa para hacer trabajos de la universidad siempre se quedaban viendo lo que, por derecho absoluto, era suyo... el magnífico trasero de Shoto._

_Y aun le caía mal el chico que parecía brócoli, sabia que era novio de un pelirrojo escandaloso que había llegado un par de veces, pero, aun así, no le gustaba verlo cerca de _s_u Shoto._

_Durante aquellos seis años en los que vivió como un perro que parecía lobo pero que no era lob_o—según el pobre e ingenuo de Shoto—, _siempre se había encargado de asustar a los chicos que parecían gustar de Shoto. Y cuando estos se hacían los valientes diciéndole que solo debía ser disciplinado_—sí, por alguna razón todas las personas trataban de hablar con el usando el razonamiento común—_, se transformaba a escondidas y los enfrentaba llamándose a si mismo como _"la pareja de Shoto."

_No se arrepentía de nada._

_Y la única cosa que le molestaba más que esos estúpidos tras su helado parlante, era tener horarios para transformarse pues desde que Shoto termino la secundaria y comenzó a vivir casi por su cuenta en los dormitorios de la universidad, el aprovechaba ese tiempo libre en que el bicolor asistía a clases y se transformaba para estirar sus músculos._

_Bakugō no sabía lo que era, por ahí decían que _"hombres lobo" _pero los describían como bestias que parecían no tener alma y que atacaban por las noches hasta acabar con sus víctimas. El rubio estaba consciente de que él no se podía considerar como alguien de buen corazón en casi ningún aspecto de su vida, pero, eso no significaba que fuera un asesino despiadado._

_También debía tomar en cuenta de que los licántropos eran leyendas, populares si, pero leyendas, al fin y al cabo._

_Nunca había conocido a nadie más como el y no recordaba haber tenido padres; lo único que sabe es que se puede transformar en casi en humano, pues sus orejas y su cola nunca desaparecían por ello no podía integrarse en la sociedad como él había deseado hace unos años._

_Sin embargo, ahí estaba ahora, viviendo con un humano que parecía quererlo que siempre le contaba sus secretos, un humano bastante ingenuo que siempre decía que el era un perro a pesar de tener un cartel neón sobre sobre su cabeza que decía claramente "lobo",_ _y aquello era algo que Bakugō no entendía para nada._

_¿Por qué decía que era un perro de esos que "pueden ser, pero no son" aunque el si era? ¿Qué pasaba con ese niño?_

_Eso fue lo primero que pensó cuando conoció a Shoto y lo vio rogarle a su hermana bajo su constante lema hasta el punto de lograr llevarlo junto a él._

_El rubio estaba consiente de que aquel bicolor era inteligente, había visto varios de sus exámenes desde la secundaria hasta su primer año de universidad y siempre tenia notas perfectas: y él sabía que Shoto podía conseguir esas notas sin tener que pasar estudiando todo el santo día._

_Simplemente era un chico inteligente que parecía ser ingenuo, Shoto si era de esos que parecen, pero no son._

_Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta en el cumpleaños dieciocho del medio albino que su corazón ya no le pertenecía; que la única voz que lograba adormecer sus pensamientos era la de Shoto y solo él podía poderlo en trance con tan solo acariciar su cabeza un par de veces._

_Pero ese mismo día descubrió que su peor pesadilla podía cumplirse y él no se había percatado de aquello, estaba ahí frente a sus narices; con el cabello negro y unas grandes ojeras bajo unos azulados ojos intensos._

_Dabi _era _su peor pesadilla hecha realidad, no sabía cómo había conocido a Shoto y solo lo descubrió en la reunión que se había realizado en la casa Todoroki. Para Bakugō, lo unidos que parecían aquellos dos era completamente asqueroso, si Dabi lo abrazaba el bicolor no se apartaba. ¿Por qué?_

_Y sucedió entonces: no lo soporto más._

_Cuando volvieron a los dormitorios dejo que sus sentimientos fueran más fuertes que sus miedos y se transformo apenas la puerta fue cerrada, Shoto lo vio aterrorizado y confundido, seguro preguntándose que hacia un extraño desnudo en su habitación._

_Lo primero que dijo el rubio no era la mejor opción, pero no tenia planes y debía terminar aquello._

_—__Soy Baku. —afirmo tratando de mantenerse tranquilo: —Bueno, Bakugō para ser más precisos. —el bicolor lo miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo o dos bocas en lugar de un par de orejas sobre su cabeza._

_— __¿Qué? ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Baku ven a morder a este idiota! —grito el bicolor con cierto pánico que alerto al rubio._

_— __¡Ya te dije que_ yo_ soy Baku! —exclamo tratando de atrapar al bicolor que de pronto se había echado a correr hasta que el lobo logro detenerlo sosteniéndole por la cintura._

_Y, literalmente estuvo más de una hora tranquilizando y explicando la situación al bicolor para que este no saltara por la ventana._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Ya paso un año de eso, supéralo Bakugō. —dice Shoto tomando un poco de agua mientras el rubio lo observa del otro del desayunador.

—Jamás voy a superar la expresión que hiciste. —habla sin despegar su vista del cuerpo ajeno, relamiendo sus labios con ansias: — ¿No me quieres mostrar de nuevo esa expresión?

El bicolor lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados: —No jodas.

— ¿Qué te joda? Con todo el gusto.

— ¡Cállate perro!

Bakugō sonríe con arrogancia: —En posición de perrito entonces...

El más alto soltó un suspiro cansado de tratar de hablar con aquel lobo pervertido que no sabia cuando callarse, Katsuki Bakugō—como se hacía llamar el oji-rubí—, definitivamente no era alguien bueno con las conversaciones decentes.

—Lo que yo nunca voy a superar es que tu pensaras que diciendo _"soy Baku"_ se solucionaría todo el susto que me diste. —se queja el bicolor: —Eres un lobo tan tonto...

El problema en aquella conversación era que Shoto no tenia idea de que Bakugō ya estaba en celo, y que realmente lo estaba provocando más de lo que se debería. No lo sabía hasta que sintió la nariz del rubio contra la piel de su cuello seguido de su lengua dejando un rastro de cálida y espesa saliva hasta llegar a su oído donde mordisqueo un par de veces.

—Shoto. —susurro metiendo sus manos dentro de la camisa celeste que usaba el otro: — _Ya es hora_

Lo sabía, su cuerpo fue empujado un par de veces hasta que Bakugō logro hacerlo llegar a la habitación sin dejar de apretar los pezones contrarios, su mano izquierda se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura del bicolor y sus labios no dejaban de besar y morder el cuello ajeno.

Amaba hacerle el amor a Shoto.

Para el oji-rubí no existía mejor escena en el mundo que un Shoto despeinado, sonrojado, sin aliento, desnudo y con sus piernas abierta solo para él, lleno de chupetones y mordeduras; con su pene erecto en exhibición brillando por el líquido prese-minal esperando a ser acariciado.

Bakugō amaba la obra de arte que tenia entre sus manos, esa que estaba temblando y jadeando suavemente son su cabeza hacia atrás y sus manos apretando la tela de la floja pantaloneta gris que usaba. Estaba nervioso, siempre se ponía nervioso a pesar de que ambos conocían en cuerpo del otro de memoria, le daba pena estar expuesto y Bakugō amaba exponer aquella belleza que solo él podía ver.

_—__Baku~_ —jadeo el bicolor apenas su cuerpo fue abandonado por las cálidas manos del rubio quien lo había recostado en su cama, ahora estaba frente a él mirándole con sus ojos rojos aún más intensos.

El rubio sonrió preparándose para el espectáculo que se daría esa tarde; tener a alguien tan recto y serio como Shoto bajo su merced era exquisito. Las ganas de hundir sus dientes en la pálida piel del menor eran inmensas y más aun de estar dentro de aquella estrecha cavidad anal.

Sin perder más el tiempo quito la pantaloneta de Shoto y luego siguió con su camisa; ambas prendas terminaron en el suelo junto a su propia ropa, ambos estaban solamente en bóxer y con erecciones que necesitaban de la ayuda del otro, se necesitaban y Bakugō lo sabía muy bien.

Sus manos quedaron a cada lado de la cabeza del bicolor, sus labios volvieron a recorrer la pálida piel de cuello de Shoto hasta llegar a su clavícula. Succiono la piel con entusiasmo y dio un par de mordidas ignorando al menor quien jaloneaba su cabello con fuerza, sintió unas cortas uñas enterrase en la piel de su espalda y un jadeo resonó en la habitación.

Amaba todo eso.

Entonces tomo posesión de los rosados labios de su pareja y su mano derecha bajo hasta el miembro de este que apretó sobre la tela repetidas veces, Shoto apenas podía jadear y respirar entre los besos que el rubo le otorgaba con intensidad, sentía que su cuerpo hervida y el tacto de Bakugō no ayudaba, su mirada estaba nublada, todo él estaba susceptible a Katsuki.

Katsuki era su droga y lo amaba.

La ropa interior sobro y los gemidos/gruñidos de ambas partes no se hacían esperar, el calor de la habitación subió, el eco de sus voces los confundía; el sudor se acumulaba entre sus cuerpos junto al placer que les hacía pensar irracionalmente. Buscaban con desespero tener aun más contacto con el cuerpo ajeno, trataban de fusionarse y transmitirse el amor que se sentían y no podían expresar con palabras.

Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de marcas ajenas, las sabanas estaban húmedas por los fluidos de ambas partes y sus respiraciones no se habían regulado aun cuando habían vuelto a fundir sus labios con desespero, sus manos tocaban y rasguñaban toda la piel a su paso, sus lenguas se enredaban y la saliva bajaba por sus comisuras.

Pero aquello no era simplemente tener sexo; ellos hacían el amor cada vez que sus pieles quedaban al desnudo.

—Nunca me dijiste porque siempre decías que era un perro...

—Parecía que querías cariño. —responde: — ¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo?

—... Porque necesitaba tu cariño.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

****S-Ross: ****_Además de agradecerles por leer, les comento que este es unos de mis fanfics más recientes, tal vez lo escribí a mediados del 2019, idk..._

_El asunto es que todos aquí somos de esos que no parecen, pero que si non. ¿Qué somos? Unos/as pervertidos/as que amaban ver a esta pareja _****[****u otras****]****_ en situaciones candentes _( •̀ ω •́ )y


End file.
